You're Close To Redemption, But I'm Nowhere Near
by Johanna Black
Summary: This is something of a sequel to Random Moments in the Life of The Bear Jew! Because of your votes, I've decided to write about Stiglitz next. This is all about Hugo Stiglitz and one girl who mangaed to repeatedly turn his life unpdie down.HugoOC R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! So I was going over reviews from Random Moments In The Life of the Bear Jew, and it seems that everyone wanted me to do a Stiglitz one-liner! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yea, here goes! And again, these are in no way in chronological order!**

**Enjoy!**

Fantastic

Stiglitz watched as Adelaide moved things around in the tent. "What are you doing, _libeling_?" he asked. "Well, the tent looks much more orderly this way." Adelaide said, straightening up. Hugo smiled. "Sweetheart, it looked fine the way it was." "Yes, but it looks better this way!" Adelaide said simply.

Congratulations

Hugo smiled and began to kiss down Adelaide's body. She gasped. "Hugo! Hugo, don't! We might hurt the baby!" Adelaide said softly. Hugo looked at her, surprised. "Baby?" he asked. Adelaide nodded slowly.

Twenty

"Happy birthday, Hugo." Adelaide muttered, handing him a box and walking away. Hugo looked down at the box. How did she know these things?

Tame

"Adelaide, I understand that you like him, but you can't just THROW yourself at him! You're not an animal!" Her mother scolded her. Adelaide frowned. "You'd be surprised." she muttered.

Lost

"What are you looking for?" Hugo asked as Adelaide practically tore apart their room. "I can't find my earrings." "Which ones?" "The gold ones your mother gave me for Christmas last year." "You mean the ones that are sitting on the dresser?" Hugo said smugly. Adelaide stopped throwing things around, walked to the dresser, and put her earrings on. She walked to the door, kissed Hugo and said, "This is why I keep you around."

**Okay, shorter than usual, but it's only the first chapter…So yea! WHADDAYA THINK? Please review! Thank you!**

**Au revoir! Ciao! Ja ne! Bye!**

***johanna Black***


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I would like to thank IsThisACliche, itsalljustjulie, and Fire Black Dragon for reviewing! I also want to thank everyone who added me to their Favorite authors or put this on Story Alert! Here's a nother chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

Guitar

Adelaide watched as Hugo gently strummed the instrument in the attempt to get their son asleep. She loved catching him in rare moments like this.

Green

Hugo stared into Adelaide's eyes and was lost in the flurry of colors he found there. It was like a forest... or an open field.

Changes

Adelaide watched as Donny pulled Ariel into the woods. She made a move to follow them, but Hugo stopped her. "Let them talk. Donny told us about her- there were reports of her being killed by Nazis." Adelaide frowned. "But if he hurts her-" "Donny wouldn't. He loves her too much." Hugo said.

Study

Adelaide gently kicked Hugo under the table. He looked up from his notebook and looked at her curiously. She continued to look down at her notebook. He looked back at his book. Then she kicked him again. He glared at her; she appeared nonchalant. He smiled to himself. Two could play at that game. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt back as he went. Adelaide gasped and looked at Hugo. He didn't look up from his book, but there was a small smile on his face. Then she did the unthinkable.

Victory

Adelaide caught the gun Aldo threw at her at shot the Nazi coming at her in the head. She tossed the gun back Aldo, who caught it with ease. She helped Smithson up. "You alright, kid?" Smithson nodded. "Good." She said, heading back to the truck. Fifty more Nazis down, who knows how many more to go.

Lies

Hugo placed kisses on Adelaide's eyelids. She wouldn't look at him. "Libeling...we have to-" "NO! NO!" Adelaide screamed. "Addy, we have to-" "He was our first born, Hugo! And we lost him! And it was all my fault!" "Addy, it wasn't-" "Hugo, I haven't told you...the whole truth of what happened with Hellstrom..."

Trophies

"He's always been our little _champion_!" Hugo's mother said, pinching her son's face lovingly. "Mother-" Hugo protested; Adelaide tried her hardest not to laugh. "Really? What did he do to get that _big_ trophy over there, Frau Stiglitz?" She asked. Hugo glared at her and shook his head. But she just winked at him.

Chocolate

Hugo slipped a piece of the brown treat onto Adelaide's tongue. She let out a moan of content. Hugo smiled and kissed her. Their tongues met and he smiled as she took his head in her hands to deepen the kiss.

**Ok! Longer! Whaddaya think? Please let me know! I appreciate your feedback! **

**Love and kisses,**

**Johanna Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I know, I know, it's been awhile, but finals are kinda sorta killing me. I'm posting this while I should be studying so you better review. OK! READ!**

Dedication Hugo sharpened his knife. He watched as Hicox chatted up his wife. He scowled. Sometimes he really wondered where his wife's loyalties lay.

Seduction "Stand up." Hellstrom commanded. Adelaide did as she was told and walked to him. She cupped his face with her hands and slid her tongue along her lower lip. He groaned and pulled her body flush against his.

Push "DAMNIT! DAMNDAMNDAMN HUGO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Adelaide screamed, clutching her husband's hair. Hugo yelped at the pain. "Here comes the head!" the midwife said excitedly. Adelaide let out a gut-wrenching scream.

Rights "What's the point of voting anyway?" Adelaide mumbled" "Our opinion should be heard." Hugo said. "Yes they should. But I don't feel like getting shot for wanting independence." Adelaide argued.

Piano "Can I open my eyes now?" Adelaide asked. "No." "Please?" "Wait!" They took a few more steps. "Ok. Open." Adelaide did as she was told and gasped. "Hugo! How…" "Happy anniversary, libeling."

Cooperation "Adelaide, toss me the machine gun!" Hugo yelled under fire. "Hugo, there's a way to ask-" "WE'RE UNDER FIRE! WE DON'T HAVE _TIME_ FOR FORMALITIES!"

Cake "Please?" "No, Hugo." "But-" "NO!" Hugo smiled evilly and dipped his finger into the chocolate batter. Adelaide opened her mouth to protest, but he pushed the batter-covered finger into her mouth. She moaned softly as she sucked the batter off Hugo's finger.

Algebra "Do you understand this?" Hugo asked. Adelaide shook her head . "Not a clue. You?" "Nope." Adelaide frowned and stood up. "Where are you going?" Hugo asked, not looking up from his book. "Nap time."

Code Donny and Hugo watched as Adelaide and Ariel talked. They couldn't discern their way of speaking. "Whaddaya think they're talking about?" Donny asked, glancing at Hugo. "No idea." Hugo said softly. "But whatever it is it can't be good."

**Like I said, I should be studying right now SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! OK! I LOVE YOU! BYE BYE!**


End file.
